


Soft

by DreamingSpectre



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Sad, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingSpectre/pseuds/DreamingSpectre
Summary: I saw her.Why is she here ?





	Soft

It feel like forever when i saw her holding her. The moment itself was so sweet that it was a soft scene to watch. She held her so graciously that i couldn’t wrap my mind around the idea of so much tenderness. Her hand caressing her head like a feather. Small kisses pressed against the soft forehead. Closed eyes and soft humming to comfort anyone. Me, i was just standing here, looking at that heavenly moment happening like a traditional lullaby was playing. She was crouched with her in her arms as if she was protecting her from anything hurtful, dangerous. Everything looked like in a world full of color, from pastel to vivid, black and white, etc. I noticed the ring. A magnificent ring really. An gemstone proudly sat there with other gems. But what was more captivating for the eyes was to see that the color fitted her emotions through. Right now, i could only noticed that it was pale blue. 

Pale blue is to represent a calm, serene, peaceful mood. Her angelic face was there mirroring those feelings to me.

I started approaching them. Just close enough to sit down, in front of them, in front of her. From there, she looked at me with big eyes like I just interrupted something. Soon, her brownish eyes became softer and a small graced her feature. In that moment, that smile, her eumoirous smile was given to me. She continued humming an sweet lullaby. Her, being hold, was calmly listening as I noticed she was starting to drift into a world full of dreams and fantasy. I acknowledged that i couldn’t hate her even if I wanted to be the one in her arm. Because she felt like the sun. Something warm and shining. 

Yongsun. Yongsun, how many time should I whisper < I love you >

So much about being in my thought that I hadn’t noticed that she had stopped. Then, it was the silence that filled the room. She was staring at me as if she was awaiting an answer, or an promise. 

\- Byul-ah

I always liked how my name sounded as soft and sweet when she said, whisper it like it was a precious secret.

\- Unnie ?  
\- Do you know why she’s here ?

Did she read my mind ? Well she must have felt that question as if it was written on my face. But subjugated to her beauty, i just shook my head in a slow manner. I liked staring at her and I still do. Everything about her mesmerize me.

\- Our friend, Wheein-ie, died just recently. She went to be with our Hyegi.

She moved her gaze towards her, still hold in her arms. And just seconds after, her brown irises were back on me. She then continued on her speech.

\- She left me her last wish. To keep her safe, her small angel safe, Ahn Ji-A. Wheein-ie told me this was her name before she left.

I immediately lifted my hand to her face, caressing softly her cheek. Yong sniffed a bit and almost did burst in tear. Gently, she placed herself in my lap, in my arms and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Ji-A was sleeping cutely in her arms. Soon, Yong’s warm body was surrounded with my arms, her face resting on my shoulder. I ought to think that she felt my tensed body when she saw me seeing her holding Ji-A. A sorrowful melody was heard. I looked at her ring, the pale blue transformed into a grey color. And when i looked at mine, the orange color had shifted to the grey. They matched together. Like us,

The Moon and The Sun.


End file.
